Mohammad Ahmed Abdullah Saleh Al Hanashi
until shortly before his death.]] Mohammad Ahmed Abdullah Saleh Al Hanashi (February 1, 1978 - June 1, 2009) was a citizen of Yemen, held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Al Hanashi's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 78. The Department of Defense reports that Al Hanashi was born on February 1, 1978, in Al Habrub, Yemen. On June 2 2009, the Department of Defense reported that a 31 year-old Yemeni captive named "Muhammed Ahmad Abdallah Salih" committed suicide late on June 1 2009. Camp officials did not allow journalists who were at the camp for Omar Khadr's Guantanamo military commission to report news of his death until they left Guantanamo. Guantanamo Medical records On 16 March 2007 the Department of Defense published medical records for the captives. mirror June 2009 death reports that Mohammad Ahmed was being held in the same psychiatric ward as his client Adnan Latif.]] told reporters that Saleh had been chosen as the prisoners' representative to camp authorities, and that he was called to a January 17 2009 meeting with Admiral David Thomas, commander of Joint Task Force Guantanamo, and Colonel Bruce Vargo, Commander of the camp's guard force, and that Saleh never returned to Camp five, and instead was confined to the camp's Psychiatric wing, where he died.]] Ahmed was reported to have been found "unresponsive" in his cell late on the night of June 1 2009. He is reported to have been held in Camp 5, and to have been held in the Guantanamo psychiatric ward. Like all the other men camp authorities claimed were suicides he was on a long term hunger strike, and, consequently, where he was being strapped twice a day into a restraint chair, for force-feeding. The Associated Press reports that his weight had, at one time, dropped to just 86 pounds. David Remes said that he believed Ahmed had gone without legal representation until a few weeks ago, but that his lawyers hadn't yet had a chance to visit him. On June 3 2009 Guantanamo spokesman Lieutenant Commander Brook DeWalt asserted that Mohammed Ahmad was no longer hunger striking at the time of his death, that he had abandoned his hunger strike in "mid-May". According to David McFadden, reporting for the Associated Press wrote: DeWalt declined to confirm or refute whether Mohammad Ahmed had been in Guantanamo's Psychiatric unit, and said he didn't know whether he had made previous suicide attempts. Khalid al-Kathiri, a Yemeni diplomat, traveled to Guantanamo to oversee how the remains were treated. The Miami Herald reported that the Miami Coroner's office had also dispatched an observer. On June 5 2009 Saleh's body was returned to Yemen. According to the Associated Press Jose Ruiz, a Guantanamo spokesmen, said that the Navy will not make the results of his autopsy public until the Navy Criminal Investigative Service completes its investigation. On June 11 2009 Andrew O. Selsky, of the Associated Press, published an article based on interviews with former captives who knew Saleh. Recently released Binyam Mohammed asserted that suicide was totally out of character for Saleh: "He was patient and encouraged others to be the same. He never viewed suicide as a means to end his despair." Mohammed said that Saleh had been chosen as a prisoner's representative. Mohammed said that Saleh had been escorted from Camp five on January 17 2009 for a meeting with Admiral David Thomas, commander of Joint Task Force Guantanamo, and Colonel Bruce Vargo, Commander of the camp's guard force. Mohammed said that Saleh never returned to Camp five, and instead was confined to the camp's Psychiatric wing. Selsky reported that Elizabeth Gilson the attorney for one of the other captives confined to the psychiatric wing, was aware of details of Saleh's death, which she could not disclose because they were classified. On August 1 2009 Mike Melia, of the Associated Press reported that, Mohammed Albasha, a Yemeni official said that US authorities had informed the Yemen government that Al Hanashi died of "asphyxiation". The Associated Press quoted fellow captives Yasin Qasem Muhammad Ismail and Adnan Latif, who said Al Hanashi weight had dropped to under 45 kilograms prior to his death, and that he could only get around on crutches. detainees ARB|Set_10_1089-1144.pdf#55-56}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohammad Ahmed Abdullah Saleh Al Hanashi's''Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 55-56 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Ahmed Abdullah Saleh Al Hanashi annual Administrative Review Board on April 18, 2005. The following primary factors favor continued detention . :#The detainee stayed at both Taliban and Jama Tablique guesthouses while en route to Kabul, Afghanistan. :#Jama'at Al Tablighi is a Pakistan-based Islamic missionary organization used as a cover to mask travel and activities of terrorists, including members of al Qaida. :#The detainee joined the Taliban while in Afghanistan. :#The detainee fought on the front lines against the Northern Alliance. :b. Training :#Ghailani identified the detainee as being present at the al-Faruq Training Camp in Afghanistan where he underwent basic training in 1998 to 1999 before moving on to the front lines in Kabul, Afghanistan. :#Ghailani is a Tanzanian al-Qaida operative who has been indicted in the 1998 U.S. embassy bombings in Kenya and Tanzania. :c. Connection/Associations :#The detainee was associated with a high level al Qaida commander, Abdul Hadi Al-Iraqi . :#Abd al-Hadi al-Iraqi was a veteran Afghan fighter who was the head of the Kabul, Afghanistan Khan Ghulam Bashah, guesthouse named Khan Ghulam Bashah and who later took charge of the Northern front in Kabul in 2000. :#The detainee fought under the leadership of Abdul Salam. :#Abdul Salaam was one of the leaders at the Kabul front during the fighting with the Northern Alliance. He was also in charge of mine clearing operations. :#Detainee's name was found on a document listing 324 Arabic names, aliases and nationalities recovered from a safe house associated with suspected al-Qaida in Karachi, Pakistan. :#Usama Bin Laden spoke to the detainee's group while they were in Tora Bora. :d. Other Relevant Data :#The detainee was captured at Mazar-e-Sharif . :#The detainee was captured with 400 U.S. dollars. Mu'Amar Sa'ed Dayan, aka Jabir, gave the detainee his wallet before he died. Inside the wallet was Dayan's last will and 400 U.S. dollars. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer (AK-47) and how to handle hand grenades when he lived in Yemen. :d. The detainee considers himself devout, but added that he is not a religious fanatic. :e. The detainee denies any involvement with al Qaida. }} Transcript Al Hanashi chose not to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. | title=Summary of Administrative Review Proceedings for ISN 078 | pages='pages 201–202' | publisher=United States Department of Defense | author=OARDEC | date='date redacted' | accessdate=2009-01-30 | quote= }} The DoD released a transcript of two pages of formalities from the brief unclassified portion of his hearing. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Ahmed Abdullah Saleh Al Hanashi annual Administrative Review Board on March 2, 2006. The four page memo listed twenty-three "primary factors favoring continued detention" and eight "primary factors favoring release or transfer". The following primary factors favor continued detention . :#The detainee had in his possession $400 United States Dollars when he was captured in Pakistan. The detainee claimed Sa ed Dayan gave him his wallet before he died. Inside the wallet was $400 United States Dollars and Dayan's will. :#The detainee readily admitted to having fought with the Taliban, but noted that it was never his intention or desire to fight against the United States. :#During an uprising following his capture, the detainee was wounded in his left hand and right side of his adbdomen by the gunfire. The detainee fell to the ground and lay there while the guards were shooting everyone around him. :#The detainee was treated for his wounds at Shabraghan Prison and that he spent four days there before being transported to a hospital in the town of Shabraghan for further treatment. The detainee spent approximately 25 days at the hospital before being transported by Americans to the prison in Kandahar for one and a half months. After Kandahar, the detainee was transported to Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer See also * Guantanamo Bay homicide accusations * Hunger strike * Suicide References External links *Murder at Guantanamo? The Strange Death of Mohammad Saleh al Hanashi Truthout November 20, 2009 Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo Bay detention deaths Category:1978 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Human rights abuses Category:Prisoners who died in United States military detention Category:Yemeni people who died in prison custody fr:Mohammed Ahmad Abdallah Salih al-Hanashi